fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Manhunters
The Manhunters, alternatively known as the Manhunters of Catharsis, are a Chapter of Adeptus Astartes succeeded from the Imperial Fists during the 23rd Founding, thus are identified as a Sentinel Chapter and as such co-ordinate a respectable fleet in order to hunt and destroy both excommunicates and xenos. A Chapter renowned for its rate of adaptability, as with most Chapters of Imperial Fist heritage, the Manhunters are known for their bloodthirsty, almost barbaric tradition of claiming trophies from the corpses of their slain enemies and decorating the interior of their vessels with them, most often with cleansed skulls or spines. The Manhunters are as fanatical as they are violent, with entire city-ships dedicated to the worship, tribute, and praise of the God-Emperor. History Founding During the 23rd Founding, otherwise known as the Sentinel Founding, the Imperium had found itself in desparate need of additional Adeptus Astartes firepower due to the tragic 21st, or Cursed, Founding and the consistent threat of excommunicate and xenos opposition. In response to this dire need for Space Marines, the Imperial Fists had been granted the authorization to create a Successor Chapter and in the process had selected Jonathus Charoton, a veteran Fist who had participated in many prior campaigns, in order to lead it. Granted a fleet of battle-capable vessels, Jonathus and his Astartes, alongside additional techpriests and serfs, launched an assault upon the Daemon-infested world of Ardravaan where they first came into violent contact with the warband that would plague their Chapter and various others for centuries to come; the Swordcult of Makoto, who were in search of a supposed infamous blade that was once wielded by the ancient xenos species that had long since disappeared from the surface of this world. A xenos sword known as Voidbrandt. With the Manhunters descending onto the Swordcult the two factions, both violent and zealous in their cause, the resulting battle had lasted for three days as the Manhunters had to eliminate Chaos Space Marines, cultists of Chaos, and xenos conscripts who had been enslaved and corrupted by the Ruinous Powers as a result of captivation under the Swordcult. Eventually managing to significantly reduce the numbers of the Swordcult's minor forces, the Manhunters had already reinforced their defenses and charged onward against their excommunicate enemies, adventuring towards and soon into the alien ruins in which the Swordcult had uncovered in their unhallowed expedition. It was only when they had travelled towards the nearing end of the ruins that Jonathus and his squad, including a man named Yanathus Enoch, encountered one of the two Chaos Lords of the Swordcult - Naraka, the Blackened Blade - who had already gained access to Voidbrandt. Charging onward regardless, Jonathus proved no match for Naraka and Voidbrandt's power and was incapacitated quickly, although his men excluding Yanathus had died faster. Left at Naraka's non-existent mercy and quickly dying from his Chaos-tainted wounds, Yanathus delivered a swift blow to Naraka from behind and tore through the Legionnaire horizontally, ending him for the time being. The Swordcult continued their assault against the Manhunters while the latter had already taken a majority of the gene-seed that was available for harvest as well as secured Voidbrandt. Retreating back to their fleet, the Manhunters left the world for the Swordcult who had been deprived of their Chaos Lord and the blade that they had so sought, although the warband's corpses had also been pillaged of their skulls and spines - an act that would solidify at least a one-sided respect of some twisted, chaotic form on the Swordcult's part. The Swordcult secured residence upon the world, allowing it viable for further Daemon infestation while the Manhunters alerted the Imperial Fists of their achievement and the pyrrhic victory. With Yanathus Enoch being appointed as the Chapter Master of the Manhunters Chapter in Jonathus' stead, they became recognized as their own independent Chapter that were no longer connected to the Imperial Fists aside from heritage and gene-seed. Deciding to remain as a fleet-based Chapter, the Manhunters swore an oath to the Primarch Rogal Dorn and the God Emperor that they would hunt down and destroy all aliens and forces of Chaos they encountered alongside secure any relics and ancient artefacts that they uncovered or found within enemy territory. However, their zealous and fanatical acts of trophy-taking, specifically the skulls and spines of their enemies, would not be ignored by the Inquisition, which would keep a secure, firm eye upon them and be certain to dissatisy them at any further hints of Chaos taint, while Voidbrandt was supposedly kept within a secure, impenetrable stasis field where its powers of corruption would be kept at bay and safe for some degree of observation. Organization Unit Designations Sophomore The Sophomore is the Manhunters' designation for Initiates, Neophytes, and Aspirants, alongside any junior member of the Chapter of lesser rank within Chapter hierarchy before that of the Scout. Witness The Witness is the Manhunters' designation for Scouts and are often charged with accompanying members of the Chapter of lesser hierarchy than Terminators, often fighting alongside Tactical, Assault, and Devastator Marines in order to both gain experience in order to advance their rank within their organization and ensure that the local area has been patrolled and analyzed thoroughly while senior members secure defenses and resources. Witnesses are often granted the task of establishing defense points outside of Manhunter perimeters, forming temporary outposts in order to alert their fellow Astartes at the first indications of threat. Witnesses are not authorized to collect trophies from their opponents. Abecedary The Abecedary is the Manhunters' designation for standard, fully-mature Space Marines. They are given the responsibility of ensuring the survival of Witnesses so that they can mature further to become equivalent of their rank as well as function as the primary means of securing objectives and completing assignments. Abecedaries are divided into three groups; Scholars (Tactical), Disciplinarians (Devastators), and Preceptors (Assault), each bearing the insignia of their squad upon their left shoulderpad. Abecedaries are often given the secondary duty of retrieving trophies from their slain opponents and usually display the most portable of these trophies, often necklaces or engravements of bones or dried organs, in battle in order to afflict fear and intimidation upon their enemies. Consummate The Consummate is the Manhunters' designation for Space Marine Sergeants. Consummmates are equipped with more advanced, efficient pieces of equipment as per their experience and place within the Chapter's hierarchy and often lead their Abecedary colleagues in battle, commanding them in battle alongside giving the order to retrieve trophies such as hands, feet, and minor organs for them to wear while Consummates themselves will adorn themselves with more major parts of their enemy's anatomy, being allowed to claim skulls, spines, and hearts. Consummates often hold a preference for facing their enemies up-front, attacking their foes with either Chainswords or Power Swords in order to claim their trophies more directly during conflict. Patron The Patron is the Manhunters' designation for Captains. Patrons are treated with equal fear and respect within their Chapter as each Patron commands a single Company and are authorized to claim and adorn themselves with the trophies that their Abecedary underlings have claimed. Patrons are often known for wearing the cleansed bones and remains of xenos and Daemon enemies, often making them appear more exotic in comparison to their underlings who usually only wear trophies carved from excommunicates. Patrons are renowned for being equipped with two-handed, greatsword-style Power Swords which are capable of rending through both xenos and Chaos armour with incredible ease and devastating power while speed is maintained by the pure strength of their Patron wielder. Paladin The Paladin is the Manhunters' designation for the Chapter's Champion. Wearing both the bones and remains of xenos, excommunicates, and Daemons, Paladins are known for their bond with the Chapter Master; the Paladin is selected from the ranks of the Patrons and become both the bodyguard and the equivalent of a friend or brother for the Chapter Master. Paladins often participate within the most dangerous and compromising of operations, usually holding the protection and preservation of the entire Chapter's existence upon their shoulders while fighting alongside their comrades and colleagues. Paladins are known to wear white war paint in the style of a skull across their faces. The current Paladin is Adarmman Braavanech. Harbinger The Harbinger is the Manhunters' designation for the Chapter Master. With their armour, formal, and casual clothes fitted with trophies gathered from the corpses of all kinds of opposition in accordance to the decoration of their personal chambers and offices, the Harbinger both commands all Astartes within the Manhunter fleet and maintains the fervent, extremely zealous religious sect of the Manhunters which is dedicated towards reverance and tribute towards the name and being of the God-Emperor of Mankind. Harbingers have always resided within the peak of the City Cathedral of Catharsis, where they overlook the rest of their glorious fleet and army. The current Harbinger is Yanathus Enoch. Companies Veteran Companies ;First Company Tactical Companies ;Second Company ;Sixth Company ;Ninth Company Assault Companies ;Third Company ;Seventh Company Offense Companies ;Fourth Company ;Eigth Company Scout Companies ;Tenth Company Culture Combat Doctrine Manhunter Fleet Notable Campaigns Cathedral City of White Recruitment Notable Individuals Relations Allies Enemies Relics Voidbrandt Quotes By About Gallery Manhunter Tactical.jpg|Pre-retcon Manhunter Tactical Marine Manhunter Terminator.jpg|Pre-retcon Manhunter Terminator Trivia *The colouration of the Manhunters, primarily reds and lighter monochromes, was inspired by that of the Knights Templar. Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:23rd Founding